Not Ready To Leave
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre is moving to Duloc to live with Shrek but is very worried. But when Charming shows up, only he, Shrek and the others can stop him....
1. Moving Is Hard

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N This is another fic but not a drabble one. It's about Snowgre and his worry about moving to Duloc to live with his cousin Shrek but he feels like he doesn't belong. I hope the Shrek fans enjoy_

Snowgre was nervous as he was at dinner with his parents in Snowia.

They were the rulers of Snowia.

But they were making Snowgre move to Duloc to live with his cousin Shrek.

He was nervous and afraid.

He didn't know if he could do it.

He was also disabled and half blind with BBS.

He sighed as he put Frosty his stuffed polar bear in his back pack.

All his other stuff was in boxes so they could be moved easily.

"_I'm not sure if I can do this._

_What if he hates me?_

_The last time we saw each other was when we were kids." _Snowgre thought as the royal carriage pulled up.

He sighed.

His parents weren't even saying goodbye to him.

"It figures." He muttered under his breath.

He hugged Frosty as it set off bound for Duloc.

Fiona noticed Shrek was nervous.

He had gotten the letter from Snowgre's parents about Snowgre moving into the swamp.

He was worried.

He knew Snowgre was sixteen but disabled.

It... scared him a little but he had to do this.

"_Snowgre's family._

_It doesn't matter if he's disabled or not._

_I'll still love him the way I do the triplets."_ he thought.

"Honey you okay?

You seemed worried." Fiona said breaking his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry.

I'm just worried about Snowgre coming.

He's my cousin but we haven't seen each other since we were kids." he replied sadly.

Fiona understood.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure he's great.

When does he get here?" she told him.

"A few days." Shrek said as he felt sleepy and his eyes grew heavy.

"Does your cousin have parents?" she asked him putting her head near his.

"Yeah but they ignore him because they're the rulers of a kingdom called Snowia." Shrek answered as they fell asleep.

"_I hope Snowgre is like when he was as a kid._

_Confident, unafraid._

_But things change over the years."_ Shrek thought snoring.

Fiona then saw him wake up at dawn.

He was looking out for the royal carriage.

Meanwhile Snowgre woke up as the carriage passed through the streets of Far, Far Away.

"Wow!

The buildings are so big!

It's too bad Shrek doesn't live here." Snowgre thought as he saw somebody approach the carriage.

It was Artie.

He was amazed at the ogre teen.

"Hey I'm Artie Pendragon.

Who're you?" the young king said.

"I-I'm S-Snowgre." the ogre teen said nervous.

"You're going to Duloc?

My buddy Shrek lives there.

He's one awesome dude." Artie replied watching the carriage go off but didn't take his eyes off Snowgre.

Snowgre sighed looking out through the window.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make friends Frosty but it wouldn't work out.

Besides maybe there'll be ogre kids there.

Who knows?" he said to the bear thinking but imagining what Duloc would be like.

Shrek saw Artie visit the swamp that night.

He'd came for dinner.

"Hey I almost forgot!

There's a new ogre kid moving to Duloc.

I saw him today because the carriage taking him there was in Far, Far Away for a pit stop.

His name's Snowgre." the young King said seeing Shrek tense up.

"What's wrong?

Was it something I said?" Artie asked.

"No Artie.

It's just Snowgre is Shrek's cousin.

He's coming to live in the swamp." Fiona told him.

A smile crossed Artie's face at that...

Snowgre then woke up at five in the morning seeing a sign.

"_Welcome to Duloc!"_ it said.

"_So I'm finally here._

_I hope I can do this."_ the teen thought as the carriage made it's way to the swamp...

_it's time!_

_I hope Snowg's not too nervous about this._

_Maybe Shrek will help him feel at home..._

_What do you think?_

_I'll also update my Shrek drabble fics too_


	2. Arrival

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N Here's chapter two. Snowgre's about to arrive at the swamp. I hope he'll be okay._

Shrek had woken up early.

He knew that today was when Snowgre was arriving here.

Fiona understood as she made pan cakes for breakfast.

"Don't worry honey.

I'm sure Snowgre will love it here." She reassured him as she put plates on the table.

"Kids breakfast!" she yelled loudly.

"Morning Mom." Felicia said walking in.

She was wearing a pink top with a denim jacket and jeans.

She was thirteen along with her siblings.

"Hey Dad." Meatballs said.

He wore a leather jacket, a Tenacious D t- shirt, ripped jeans and pierced ears.

"Where's your brother?" Shrek asked as they sat down at the table.

"Getting dressed as usual." Meatballs replied.

Spam came out minutes later.

He wore goggles on his hairless head, a Naruto t- shirt, Leaf Village gloves and head band along with khaki shorts and sandals.

"Morning!" he said sitting down.

Shrek watched as they ate.

He was too nervous to eat.

He watched as his kids went to school.

Fiona saw fear in his eyes as she washed plates with his help.

"_I wish there was something I could do to help him feel less nervous." _She thought.

Donkey and Puss showed up a while later.

"Hey guys what's shaking?" Donkey asked him as Puss rolled his eyes at the burro.

"He's nervous.

His cousin Snowgre is moving in with us.

He's worried.

He and Snowgre haven't seen each other since they were little." Fiona told them.

"Wow boss that's odd.

Why haven't you told us before?" Puss asked Shrek..

"I didn't feel like telling.

I don't have to share everything with you guys." Shrek told him.

"_That's odd._

_I've never seen him this worried._

_He must be really nervous about his cousin living here but why?_

_Shouldn't he be happy?"_ Puss thought as they saw Shrek take a mud bath.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for a while.

He might feel better afterwatds." Fiona said to them.

"Yeah Princess you're right.

He seems really worried about his cousin coming.

What's his name?" Donkey replied as they went into the house.

"His name is Snowgre.

That's all I know guys." Fiona said to them.

Then they saw Shrek walk in fully dressed.

"Feeling better after your bath honey?" Fiona asked him kissing him.

"Y-Yeah I guess." Shrek answered scared.

Snowgre watched as the carriage stopped at the forest outside Duloc.

He grabbed his things and slung his back pack with Frosty in it over his back.

"Looks like I'm walking from here.

Thanks." the ogre teen told the driver.

He watched as it went off to Snowia.

_"I hope my cousin is nice._

_I hope... he wants to care about me because I'm different_." he thought using his symbol cane to help him through the forest.

The triplets and Artie noticed that Shrek was tense all afternoon.

"Spam what's up with Dad?" Meatballs whispered as they were playing soccer outside.

"I don't really know." Spam answered.

"Come on Spam!

You've gotta know!

You're like Dad's favourite!" Meatballs replied.

"Guys look!

There's a strange ogre coming here.

Go get Mom!" Felicia told him.

He went inside.

Fiona then followed her second youngest son outside and saw an ogre teen there catching his breath.

He had snow white fur, light blue skin, green eyes and was slender but held a symbol cane in his left hand.

"Are you Snowgre?" she asked gently.

"Y-Yeah that's me." Snowgre said nervously.

"Come inside.

We've been expecting you." she told him.

"O-Okay." Snowgre replied following her and the triplets inside...

_He's finally here._

_I wonder how he's gonna react along with Shrek?_


	3. The First Night

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N Snowgre's here! His first night at the swamp and he's still having trouble adjusting but he'd better be careful because Charming is curious about him along with his son Arduro._

Charming's son Arduro was watching the swamp with his father.

He knew his father was curious about the strange ogre who'd shown up at the swamp early.

Artie was shocked to see Snowgre along with Shrek.

"Hey Snowg

Welcome…. To the family.

It's been so long." Shrek said about to hug him but Snowgre backed away.

That shocked Fiona as Snowgre went to his room.

"It's okay.

Snowgre…. Is acting tough but I know why." Shrek said as they drank tea.

"Why would he put up a front like that?" Donkey asked.

"Being half blind and growing up with parents who are royal…. Make Snowgre unhappy, angry.

They never paid attention to him after they found out he had BBS.

All he wants is somebody to love him as he is.

That's why he was so cold towards us but he'll warm up.

Being like that is an emotional defense so he won't get hurt emotionally." He explained.

Artie understood as he went to Snowgre's door.

There was already a Naruto poster on Snowgre's door.

"Cool he likes Naruto like I do!" Spam said.

Artie then heard crying come from behind the door.

"Snowgre you okay?" Artie asked through the door.

"No!

J-Just leave me alone!" Snowgre yelled back.

"_sHe must be really sad._

_He must miss home a lot but maybe it's something more._

_He needs a friend._

_I could... if he'd let me."_ Artie thought looking at the door.

Shrek smiled.

He knew what Artie was trying to do.

He was trying to get Snowgre to open up so they could talk.

He then saw the door open a little and went in.

Snowgre was in bed in blue pyjamas with Frosty in his arms.

"Hey you okay?" he asked him.

"No.

What's it to you?" he replied.

"I know you must miss home.

But maybe this place could be your home too and we could be your family.

Just think about it okay Snowg?" Artie told him leaving the room.

The others were impressed especially Shrek.

"Hey thanks Artie.

How did you get him to talk?" he asked.

"He's still very sad, scared even.

I think... he needs time and to know that he can trust us.

Plus tomorrow... he'll be starting high school.

He'll barely know anybody but nobody will ever give him the chance to try because he's an ogre." Artie explained to him.

Shrek nodded to him.

"_He's right._

_Snowg is very unhappy and emotionally weak at this moment in time._

_I think he needs to know that we'll love him and want him to open up around us."_ he thought as he saw the triplets go to bed.

Puss saw sadness in his hazel eyes, something nobody had ever seen before.

Even Fiona was a little scared.

"I-I'm fine guys.

Just something in my eye." Shrek said softly as he watched them leave but Artie stayed.

Fiona watched as her cousi and husband stayed in the front room.

"Goodnight guys." she said going to her and Shrek's room.

"You okay man?

I can see the tears in your eyes.

You're holding them in." Artie told him softly.

"I-I'm just worried about Snowgre?.

What if he never warms up?

I hope he has friends, somebody he can count on, a hand to hold." he said sadly as a tear fell hitting his vest.

Later Artie had fallen asleep.

"_Maybe I should check up on Snowg._

_He seemed sad."_ Shrek thought as he left the room.

He opened Snowgre's door quietly.

He walked in hearing Snowgre whimper in his sleep.

Suddenly thunder began to rage outside.

Snowgre's body shivered in fear hearing it.

"_He must be afraid of thunder._

_Poor kid._

_It's okay to be afraid._

_I'll protect you."_ he thought wrapping his arms around Snowgre's body in a protective embrace.

He saw tears fall from his teenage cousin's eyes.

"Ssh... it's okay Snowg.

I'm here.

I won't let anything hurt you.

You can trust me.

We're family, we always have been since we were kids.2 Shrek whispered.

Snowgre felt calm around his cousin.

"I-I'm sorry about eariler.

I-I'm just scared.

I don't think I can do this!" Snowgre said in his sleep.

"Do what Snowg?" Shrek asked him.

"Live here." he replied in a whisper.

Shrek understood as he hugged him.

By morning the storm had passed.

Shrek smiled leaving the room.

Fiona wondered what had made Shrek so happy.

"Let's just say I earned his trust." he replied smiling as the triplets came in dressed.

"Where's that ogre kid?

The one that likes Naruto like I do!" Spam asked his father.

"He's asleep.

We'll talk about him later when you all get home from school." Shrek told them.

"Meatballs wondered what his father wanted to tell them.

fFiona watched as they went to school.

"_I hope Snowgre's okay after last night._

_I know today will be rough for him, starting high school._

_But if he's anything like Shrek, he can handle it."_ she thought as Snowgre came out dressed in a leather jacket, a Garra t- shirt, jeans and wore Leaf Village gloves and head band.

"Morning Snowgre." she said as he sat down.

"M-Morning." he replied.

He was still nervous.

"Don't worry about high school.

It'll be cake.

I bet you'll have friends in no time." Fiona replied placing a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Thanks.

I... guess but I know it won't happen." Snowgre replied eating.

"How do you know?" Fiona asked him.

"In school in Snowia none of the other ogre kids talked or wanted to befriend me.

It'll be the same here." he said finishing and grabbing his back pack and symbol cane.

"See ya later!" he replied leaving...

_Wow his first day of high school._

_I hope he'll make friends._


	4. Wanting Sanctuary

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N Here's chapter four. It's Snowg's first day of high school._

Snowgre was nervous as he walked to Duloc High.

He was using his symbol cane to help him see.

"_What id they don't like me?_

_Life will be miserable here." _He thought as he walked into the grounds of the high school.

Cheerleaders were going through their routines while jocks watched.

Other kids were mixing with each other but stared as he passed.

He felt afraid and wanted to run away.

He went to his locker but jocks blocked his way.

"Look boys.

A blind ogre!

This is a rare sight.

Why're you here freak?" the captain of the jousting team jeered as he tripped Snowgre up.

His friends held Snowgre in front of him.

"What's a freak like you doing at my school?" the captain said to him.

"I-I came to learn like everybody else." He answered with tears in his green eyes.

"Yeah right!

You're not like everybody else.

You're a disabled beast.

Nobody cares about you!" he jeered throwing him in the locker and locking the door.

"Hey!" a voice yelled angrily.

It was Artie.

"Oh great the king of losers is here!" they jeered.

"Shut up Marco!

You ever pick on Snowgre again and you'll regret it!" he yelled as he punched the jousting captain in the face.

Artie watched as they went off.

The young king then heard Snowgre crying.

"It'll be okay.

I'm getting you out of there!" he told him opening the locker door.

He saw Snowgre in there beaten up and shaken badly.

"P-Please take me home!

I don't belong here.

You heard what those other kids said.

I don't belong here." He told him running off.

_"Poor Snowg._

_Marco and his jousting creeps are so evil to do that to him!_

_Wait!_

_Maybe I can get the triplets to help."_ he thought heading for the library.

It was where Spam always hung out and expressed his love of reading.

He found him reading manga.

"Hey Artie.

You look stressed.

What's going on?" Spam said.

"I need you to come with me." Artie replied.

Spam nodded as he put the Naruto book back in his bag.

They were in the canteen.

"What's up?" he asked Artie.

"It's Snowgre, the new member of our family, the one who loves Naruto like you.

It's his first day here and..." Artie answered.

"And what?" Spam asked him.

"Marco and his buddies came and hurt him, teasing him.

He was upset after getting him out of his locker, he ran off.

I can't find him.

I need you and your siblings to help.." Artie finished.

"I'll try.

Felicia will help but I'm not sure about Meatballs." Spam told him going out of the building.

Snowgre was wandering through the forest in Duloc near the swamp but stopped when he saw something in a tree.

It was the tree house he and Shrek had played in as kids.

"I-It's still here after all this time!" he said climbing up the ladder into it.

As a kid, it'd been a safe place where nothing could hurt him.

Drawings hung on the walls from long ago that he'd drawn.

Artie was worried as the triplets returned home from school.

"No sign of him?" he said.

"Nope.

We looked everywhere but we couldn't find him." Felicia told him.

But Shrek was walking through the forest and saw the light on in the tree house and shadows.

"_Who could be up there?_

_The only ones who know it's there are me and Snowg..._

_That's where he is!"_ he thought as he went to find Artie.

"He's okay Artie but let me try to talk.

Last night I nearly got to him.

I think I can break through hi shell to his heart." he said to the young king.

Artie watched him go into the forest and climbed up the ladder and into the tree house.

Snowgre was shocked to see his cousin there.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked scared.

"It's okay Snowg.

I'm not mad.

I just wanna... talk." he told him seeing a drawing Snowgre had finished of ninjas holding hands.

One was an ogre and the other was a human.

"Why did you run?

Everybody was worried about you, even Artie.

We thought you were hurt or in danger." Shrek told him.

There were tears in Snowgre's eyes.

"I ran because I was afraid, okay?

I don't belong in high school.

Like I don't belong anywhere, like in this family!" Snowgre yelled as Shrek stared at the many wounds and bruises from eariler over his body.

It shocked him that other kids could be so cruel.

"I'll be back in a while, okay?

Just stay here." Shrek told him leaving.

Fiona understood what he was doing as he opened a portal to Earth.

"I'll be back in a while.

I'm just getting some friends of ours to help." he said vanishing.

Charming smiled following him.

Arduro cackled as he climbed into the tree house.

Snowgre was asleep but woke up seeing the blond haired boy there.

"W-Who're you?

You wanna hurt me, don't you?" he said sadly.

"I don't.

I know how you feel.

Alone, scared.

You feel like a freak especially at Duloc High.

The kids make fun of me because I wear a leotard and love Drama.

Is that fair?" he asked Snowgre.

"No it's not." Snowgre told him.

"Come with me." he told the ogre teen.

"I-I can't!

Shrek said to stay here.

Besides I don't know you." Snowgre replied.

Arduro growled but calmed down.

"Why don't you think about it?

Then when you're ready, come find me." Arduro told him leaving.

Shrek smiled as he arrived in Earth in the middle of the night in Calvert County.

He was outside the Robert's house where his two human friends lived.

He hoped they could help.

He knew they would...


	5. Teaming Up with Old Friends

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N Here's the next chapter. It involves some good friends helping out._

Shrek smiled as dawn broke and he walked in through the front door.

David smiled seeing him there.

"Something's going on in Duloc, isn't there?

That's why you need my sister and her friend to help you.

They're in her room." He replied getting into the kitchen.

He then heard footsteps come down the stairs.

It was Leah.

"Hey what's going on?

Is Charming on the rampage?" she asked Shrek.

"Umm…. No.

Is Carley with you?" he asked her.

"Yeah she's asleep in my room.

I'll go get her." She told him but he stopped her.

"Let me.

If you wake her up, she might be cranky." He told her.

She laughed at that.

He then went upstairs to Leah's room and opened the door softly.

"Leah... it's only six in the morning." he heard his black and red haired friend mutter in sleep.

"Carley it's me." he whispered as her eyes opened.

He then felt her embrace him in a hug.

"I-I missed you so much!

Leah too but you know what I mean, right?

What're you doing here?

It's been a while since we were last in Duloc." she replied yawning.

He laughed at that.

"I know.

My cousin Snowgre just moved into the swamp and he has BBS.

Which makes it hard for him.

Plus kids at school are making things miserable for him.

I was hoping that you and Leah would come.

I think he'd listen to you." he explained.

A smile crossed her face.

"Of course we're helping!

We'd never let you down." she replied yawning.

He then saw her fall asleep on the couch downstairs in clothes.

He then joined Leah in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"I need your help.

It's to do with my cousin Snowgre.

He just moved into the swamp and has trouble fitting in and belonging.

Plus he has BBS." he told her drinking black coffee.

"We'll help.

I think..." she said softly.

"Think what?" he asked her.

"That this might help Carley, going to Duloc.

In college, she never talks to anybody except for me and keeps to herself.

I just wanna help her open up and learn to trust others." Leah told him.

"_Just like I wanna help Snowgre open up to others._

_Maybe there's something I can do."_ he thought as he saw Carley walk into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" she asked her.

"Yeah I am." she said smiling looking at Shrek.

He watched as she dug into cereal.

But then they saw somebody appear.

It was Charming.

Shrek tensed up at that.

He saw a look in Charming's eyes, a look that meant he'd do anything to get his own way.

"Hey leave her alone!" Shrk yelled as Charming grabbed Carley.

"Why should I?

It's so much fun when I can mess with you.

I think you know what I want." the vain blond haired prince cackled as Leah and Shrek froze up.

"G-Guys don't let him hurt me!" they heard Carley say as Charming laughed but then Charming let go of her because Leah had sent him flying.

"So you finally decided to play eh?" Charming said getting to his feet.

Shrek saw Carley get angry as Charming kept hurting Leah.

Sudden;y they heard an ear piercing roat as a blue skinned ogre knocked the wind out of him.

"Don't ever touch her again.

You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you!" she snarled angrily.

"_What's going on?_

_Since when can Carley change into an ogre?_

_It is cool though."_ he thought as he saw her clutch her head after Charming left and fainted.

"It's okay.

I got ya." Shrek said catching her before she hit the floor.

"iIs she okay?

She was amazing kicking Charming's butt... for you." he told Leah as his friend returned to normal.

"Yeah we are more than friends.

I-I guess it was meant to be.

You're not mad?" Leah told him.

"No.

I'm... actually glad she likes you that way.

I know how you guys feel.

But let's go to Duloc." Shrek replied to her as she agreed as a portal opened.

"Yeah but I wonder how Carley did that becoming an ogre thing.

It was cool." Leah replied as the three of them went through...

Fiona then saw them appear.

"Alright!

He's back and brought Leah and Carley with him!" Artie said excited.

"I'm glad you're back.

You're here to help Snowgre, aren't you?" she said hugging them.

"Yes we are.

Where is he?" Carley asked.

"In the tree house where we used to play all the time as kids." Shrek answered.

"Come on Leah!

Let's go." she said running into the forest...


	6. You Have What I Need

Not Ready To Leave

_A/N Here's chapter six. Sorry for not updating sooner._

Arduro wondered what had happened to his father when he'd returned from Earth.

"Shrek's human friends are getting involved in this.

He got them to return to help him get Snowgre to be a part of the family.

I can't let that happen!" Charming told him angrily.

"Don't worry Dad.

We can beat them." Arduro replied to him.

"They always beat me no matter what I try." Charming replied.

Meanwhile Leah saw Carley climb into the tree house.

Snowgre was there asleep..

She was amazed.

"_He looks scared, alone._

_He needs friends._

_He reminds me of myself before Leah came along." _She thought as she saw him wake up.

"W-Who're you?

You don'y look like any human I've seen before." Snowgre told her.

She giggled at that.

"thanks Snowg.

I'm Carley.

I'm one of your cousin's friends.

I can see you have BBS.

I know how you feel." SHE TOLD HIM SOFTLY.

"You do?

But how?" he asked her.

"I have it too.

I've had it since I was fifteen.

You can trust me Snowg.

You feel shy and afraid around others because they'll treat you like a freak.

I feel like that sometimes but I changed." She told him looking into his emerald eyes.

"_What she says is true._

_I feel like… I can trust her._

_Besides I can see her symbol cane._

_It's in her left hand." _He thought.

"Why don't you come back with us to the swamp?

We can talk more." She told him.

"Us?" he asked her.

"Yeah me and my friend Leah.

Don't worry you can trust her too." She said.

Snowgre was about to reply when they heard sounds of struggle.

Leah was being ambushed by hunters and they were over powering her.

"Leah!

Leave her alone!" Carley yelled as she landed on the ground.

The hunters then saw her eyes glow with dark blue light as she transformed into a dark blue skinned ogre warrior with pointy ears, wore a grey suit of unbreakable armour.

Her long tendril like black hair hung around her face.

"You guys don't wanna do anything rash to my friend!" she roared as she shot blasts of her Ogreix magic at them scaring them.

Snowgre watched at how strong she was taking on the hunters.

"_W-Why would she do that, risk her life to save somebody else?_

_I wish I could be as strong as that someday." _he thought seeing her free Leah from the trap by cutting through it with her sword.

"Thanks Carley.

You rock when you're Ogre Child!

But I love you a lot the both of you.

You know that, right?

You're... precious to me." Leah said as the warrior transformed back into Carley.

"Yeah I know.

You're precious to me too." she replied as they kissed.

Snowgre smiled sadly at that as he came down from the tree house.

"I-Is it okay if... I come back with you guys?

Would Shrek... be mad at me?" sNOWGRE SAID SOFTLY.

"No way would he be mad!

He knows how hard it is for you to find a place in Duloc where you belong but we wanna help." Leah told him.

"Who're you?

You seem friendly to me." Snowgre asked her.

"I'm Leah.

I'm Carley's best friend and soulmate.

I befriended her a long time ago.

It didn't matter to me that she was different or that she had BBS because I could see inside she was like me, alone and sad like you are." she explained to him.

Shrek was amazed to see them return with Snowgre.

Artie hugged him.

"Are you okay?

We were so worried about you especially Shrek and.... well me." the young king told him.

"Y-You did?

But why?" he asked them.

"Because you're precious to us especially me.

We'll help you, all of us, even my friends.

They're good at that.

So what do you say?

Give Duloc another chance?" Shrek told him.

Snowgre looked at them and smiled.

"I.... guess but I'm not sure about high school.

Those jerks will still be there." he replied.

"Don't worry they won't bother you again." Leah said as they hugged him.

Charming watched that in anger but had an idea....


	7. Growing A Little Bold

Not Ready To Leave

Charming watched as Aduro put the spell on Marco and the jousting team that night.

"This'll drive Snowgre to us.

He hates these guys with a passion!" he cackled as he left Marco's house.

Snowgre woke up early in the morning.

He'd had a weird dream.

He had been in school when Marco tried to attack him when he was surrounded by arctic blue light.

But he woke up after that.

"_That was some dream._

_But it felt so real._

_I wonder what would've happened?_

_Would I have the strength within to beat him?" _he thought as he got dressed.

He came out later wearing goggles on his furry head along with a Green Day t- shirt on and black jeans.

Spam smiled at that.

"Morning Snowgre." Fiona said to him.

"Morning." He replied softly.

She saw a look of excitement seeing Artie walk in.

He blushed as he hugged him.

"Umm…. Good morning too Snowg?

I see somebody's in a better mood.

I guess a good night's sleep helped." Artie replied blushing.

Shrek laughed at that.

He knew Snowgre was beginning to learn to trust them especially Artie.

Leah then came in and sat down dressed in punk rock clothes and a Leaf Village head band.

"Don't worry.

Going to high school in another world sounds fun.

Carley's mega excited.

I know why.

She's never been in high school.

It's different where she lives." Leah said eating toast with eyeball jelly.

A few minutes later Carley came out.

She was wearing a kimono, a green and purple beret on her head, Sand Village gloves and boots.

"Morning!" she said hugging Leah.

"Morning too.

Could you?" Leah replied.

"Oops sorry.

I didn't know you were eating." She replied breaking the hug.

"It's okay.

Besides I like it when you're huggy first thing in the morning." She replied as they kissed.

Snowgre smiled at that.

They noticed he was distracted as they walked to school along with the triplets.

"You okay?

You've been quiet since we left the swamp." Leah told him.

"I'm fine.

I'm just thinking about this dream I had.

It was sort of.... cool." Snowgre replied gulping as they entered Duloc High.

Artie was already there.

"Hey guys welcome." he said.

Snowgre looked nervous as he saw some girls give him cold stares.

"_Those guys are so mean._

_He needs to know not all kids here are mean."_ Artie thought as they walked to class.

But on the way to home room, Marco and his jousting buddies were in the way.

"Hello Snowg.

Let's have some fun!" he said to him.

"_Charming must've done something to them like a spell._

_We have to break it even if they are jerks."_ Leah thought as Snowgre was cornered.

He looked scared but smiled feeling something stir within him.

Suddenly a glowing icicle mark appeared on his fore head.

Arctic blue light surrounded him.

"_What's going on?_

_Why is this happening?"_ Arduro thought as he saw it fade.

Snowgre was in a light blue suit of armour with a dark blue icicle crest on his helmet , chest and shield.

Leah saw a huge smile on Carley's face.

"He became the Artic Knight, one of the Arian Knights.

He'll be stronger. every time he uses his Ogreix." she answered.

Arduro looked nervous hearing that.

"This rocks!" Snowgre said shooting ice darts out of his armoured hands.

"Marco and his friends are under a spell.

You've gotta free them." Leah told him.

He nodded as he used his Ogreix to free them.

"What's going on?

Who're you?" Marco asked scared.

"Your worst nightmare." Snowgre replied.

He laughed as they ran off afraid.

"Very nice mi amigo." Carley told him as his armour vanished into his body.

"Wow that rocked!

Is this what happens when you become that ogre warrior?" Snowgre asked her.

"Yes." she told him.

Charming growled in anger but saw Arduro smile as Snowgre walked off with his friends...

Shrek wondered what had made Snowgre happy but he didn't say.

Artie smiled as he joined Snowgre.

"I heard what happened with Marco.

You were amazing apparently." he told him as they went to have dinner.

Charming smiled seeing how Snowgre was around Artie......


End file.
